


A boop on the nose

by shenanigans4life



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanigans4life/pseuds/shenanigans4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days without a case can drive someone to tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A boop on the nose

**Author's Note:**

> A first fic ever written by me. please comment and rate!

Another day goes by without a single case, uttering a silent tension in 221B Baker Street. An un-forseen tension brewing between the two residents, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson which seem to go unnoticed by one of them, for John, it is a rare time for him to relax and catch up on things in his life. But to the dark and brooding Sherlock, it is just another calamity of boredom that could not be broken unless a murder turns up. But for now, not a even a blink from the D.I Lestrade where put on his way of any interesting crimes.

‘Bored’. A favourite word uttered on his lips when he wanted the attention from his flatmate, or in John’s perception, he just wanted to ruin his peace when he is getting on to something. ‘Yes, Sherlock?’ He answered nonchalantly. ‘If you’re bored, why don’t you go do your experiments and not bother me for awhile?’ That statement earned a raised eyebrow from the said bored man. ‘I will not stop until I have your full attention on me, and it certainly will never stop!’ he bellowed.

 John calmly stopped from whatever he was doing, stands and walk straight to Sherlock, stopping right in front of him, eyes locking on his. ’what?’ he challenged. ‘Boop’ he gestured with his index finger on Sherlock’s nose, and then crossing his arms, waiting for a reaction.’ You...’ confounded by this gesture , he only stares back, surprisingly puzzled rather than angry. John’s face from a blank expression turn into  surpressed giggles ,’Always wanted to try that’ he continued to a burst of laughter  when he try it again a second time, but this time, Sherlock caught his wrist and said, ’it seems so funny to you, maybe I should try it on you’.

It turns into one of a wrestling match getting at each other noses making ‘boop’ to buzzer noises, laughing like children along the way until D.I Lestrade came in to bring a case to the consulting detective, stopped dead in his track on the doorway, stunned to see the scene to a rather adult child’s play. He then clears his throat and with smile said ‘afternoon gents’. Both of the men stop to look only to realize too late, bumblingly getting themselves in order, with John escaping to the kitchen and Sherlock to face the inspector alone, hair mussed and blushing cheeks from the fit of laughter he and John shared.

’What?, it’s not like you’re doing anything sleazy are you?’ the inspector asked, and to him it is short of an entertainment, seeing the genius consulting detective turn to child’s  play by his friend and flatmate any day, and as a golden ticket to restrain Sherlock if ever a trouble he cause for him, this event shall be all over Scotland Yard.


End file.
